


Popsicle

by bennys_cologne



Series: Heatwave [2]
Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Benny is smol, Chunk is a cinnamon roll, Feelings, Height Differences, M/M, Popsicles, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, okay slightly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: Part two of Heatwave...(..)“Chunk, please, stop all that teasing.” Chunk considered it for a moment, but then he gave in, pulling Benny´s hips flush against his. The smaller man was now lying on his back in front of him, with his legs sprawled out on both sides of him. Chunk dipped his head down, sticking his tongue out to lick a stripe down the smaller man´s belly. “Ohh” Benny moaned. (...)





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the smutty second chapter to `Heatwave` because I didn´t wanted to include it in the Story. Also, Benny, Chunk I feel you guys ´cause it´s super hot where I live...

The first thing Chunk did when he got home that evening was taking a long shower. The weather only got hotter, he had been working all day and after work he and Benny went grocery shopping, so of course he´s sweating. The stylist swiftly wriggles out of his clothes and let´s them pool around him on the ground, for once not carrying where he puts them.

The water feels amazing on his skin and he takes longer than usual before he gets out. Benny, having already hit the shower once Chunk had announced he´d unpack their groceries, was lying on their bed naked, belly first. The sight reminded Chunk of a cat, dozing in the sun with its limbs sprawled out on the bed. 

The former stylist smiled sheepish and padded through the apartment, only dressed in a towel that was loosely bound around his waist. He opened the fridge to take a popsicles for himself, and then walked back into their bedroom.

Benny was still dozing on their bed, his breath going slow and steady. The mattress dipped beneath him when Chunk sat down next to the raven haired man. “Benny?” He asked in a low voice.

“Mhm?” Came the sleepy answer back, the smaller man didn´t even lifted his head to look at him. Before Chunk could stop himself he lowered the tip of his frozen treat against Benny´s lower back. The lawyer flinches horribly at the ice cold contact, his brown eyes blinked rapidly in confusion. “What the-? Chunk!” He groaned, rolling onto his back. The former athlete giggled at the sight. “Sorry. I´m so sorry Benny, I just couldn´t hold myself back.” He laughed. 

Benny tried his best to look annoyed, but Chunk could see his mouth twisting into a smile for a second. “Yeah, yeah okay, you got me there...” Again, Chunk lowered the popsicle, this time towards Benny´s mouth. The smaller man eagerly lapped away a few droplets, closing his eyes. “Hmm, tastes good.” Chunk bend down to leave a chaste kiss on the lawyer’s mouth. Benny moaned at the contact, opening his mouth to gain the stylist better access. 

The stylist quickly withdrawed his head to lap at the popsicle again, he bit the biggest part of and let it melt in his mouth, earning a loud growl from the smaller man. “Nope. You were such a tease at work today. I nearly snogged you in front of the whole team.” He licked the last remains of ice from its wooden stick before setting it aside. 

“Oh, is that so?” Benny asked in a playful voice. “Yes, it is.” Chunk answered. He brought their mouths together in another kiss; the taller man could feel Benny´s tongue chasing after the sweet taste in his mouth. By now the towel around his waist started to get uncomfortable, so he quickly stripped out of it. Benny´s eyes widened. 

“Chunk, please, stop all that teasing.” Chunk considered it for a moment, but then he gave in, pulling Benny´s hips flush against his. The smaller man was now lying on his back in front of him, with his legs sprawled out on both sides of him. Chunk dipped his head down, sticking his tongue out to lick a stripe down the smaller man´s belly. “Ohh” Benny moaned, cradling a hand through his own hair, when Chunk nuzzled at the base of his cock.

Then the taller man carefully hooked his arms around Benny´s thighs, lifting them into the air. Benny licked his lips in anticipation when he felt the first tender lick of Chunks tongue at the tip of his half hard member, only to let out a startled sound when the stylist did not stop but instead went even further down.

“Oh my god!” Benny´s voice sounded high pitched at the last word and Chunk could feel him shake slightly as the taller man flattened his tongue to lick the smaller man´s entrance. He breached the tight ring of muscles, making Benny whine and twitch underneath him.

“Chunk!” Benny moaned breathless, making Chunk smirk. “Stop the teasing, babe, I need you!” 

“Can you reach the lube?” Chunk asked. Benny stretched his arms as far as they could, barely reaching the tube. 

“Not” Benny said handing out the lube. “a word.” 

“I wouldn´t dream of it.” Chunk squeezed the last droplets of lube out of the almost empty tube, wincing at the sound it made, making a mental note to exchange the tube with the one they had just brought, while he spread the lube all over his fingers.  
“Are you ready?” Chunk asked, lining up his fingers in front of Benny´s entrance. Benny only nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment. The first finger slit in easily, Chunk still took his time, crooking the finger from time to time just to hear the sweet sounds Benny was making. After he made sure that Benny had adapted to the feeling, he added a second finger, rhythmical trusting in and out until he found Benny´s prostate and started hitting it. “Chunk...” Benny whimpered, his eyes where tightly shut, one hand fisting the sheets in a grip so tight that his knuckles were white.

“Shhh, I know, Benny, do you think you can take another one?” The dark haired man nodded. “Yes...” Chunk wasted no time in inserting another finger, taking up his speed again. Benny looked absolutely wrecked already, his hair was disheveled and clung to his forehead, he was breathing heavily and his cock was starting to leak pre cum. “Chunk, I need you inside me! Now!”

The taller man pulled his fingers out, to hastily prepare himself. Tearing the condom package open before he rolled it onto his aching hard cock.

He started slowly, as not to overwhelm Benny, but once he found Benny´s sweet spot his trust grew more erratic. It didn´t took the stylist long before he could feel his orgasm approaching and from the sounds Benny made, Chunk was pretty sure so was he. “I´m so close!” Benny announced as if he could read Chunks thoughts. 

The taller man gripped Benny´s cock, stroking him in time with his trusts. “It´s okay Benny, cum for me.” Chunk pressed out and then he felt the smaller man cumming onto his hand and stomach, it was too much for the stylist and so he followed soon after, his own orgasm hitting him hard and he could feel himself coming into the condom. 

Once he was done and had his breathing under control, he pulled out his softening cock, making Benny wince but otherwise the smaller man stayed silent, still recovering from his own orgasm.

“That was... an experience...” He breathed out after a while when Chunk disposed the condom and whipped their body’s clean with a rag he suddenly had in his hand. “Mhm” Chunk responded, he cupped the smaller man´s face in his hand to leave a kiss on his mouth. “I should tease you more often at work.” Chunk huffed.


End file.
